pokemoncyrusonlinehelpfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic information
Hello everyone!! These are the basics of what you should learn about Pokemon Cyrus Online, from controls to Auctions to more stuff. I'd suggest you read this so you won't have any trouble nor lack of knowledge from the game once you start playing it! Basic Controls and shortcut keys: * W A S D / arrows for the movement of the Trainer's character; * "E" for talking to NPC's such as traders and gym leaders; * "Ctrl" at the waters edge for swimming too; * "Q" is the shortcut to the Pokemon status screen; * "B" opens the bag; Basic Commands * @strip - resets the appearance of your character. * @crew leave - leave your current crew; * @create NAME - create crew, providing you have money to create it (50,000 zenny) Warning!!!!! Crew Names cannot contain spaces. Private Messages and Mailbox are unlocked after defeating Gym 1, simply put type another player's name in the black box to the left of the Chat to Whisper them a message! Global Chat is unlocked after defeating Gym 1 to chat to all players online, this will cost 20 zenny per message,simply press the Global button in the chat window and type away!! (just don't type anything nasty..). Auctions Auctions are designed to sell your unwanted low level Pokemon to the public! Simply pick a Pokemon which isn't holding an item and has level 10 or under and place it on your party's first slot. Go to a poke mart or any place that sells items and click auction primary Pokemon (remember, auctions are gambles and cost 500 zenny to do). Gyms * Gym Leader 1 will not battle players with Pokemon above level 30; * Gym Leader 2 will not battle players with Pokemon above level 40; * Gym Leader 3 will not battle players with Pokemon above level 50; * Gym Leader 4 will not battle players with Pokemon above level 60; * Gym Leader 5 will not battle players with Pokemon above 65. Trades Aah trades... What everyone person does in the game to get Pokemon they are having trouble of getting or mainly to get good Pvping Pokemon.... Basic trade formula - 5 added to (10 for each badge you own) so badge 1 allows 15, badge 2 allows 25 and so forth. Note that Trades work on the lowest badge holder. * You can trade a Pokemon, 4 items, zenny and 4 cards in one single trade! * Lots of items are set to an untradable status to retain their rarity in the MMO environment. * Natures will give you certain stat boosts every 10 levels. * For example: You will receive a nature boost at level 10,20,30,40 etc... Natures * About Pokemon Natures...they depend on what the player wants to build in his/her team. * Natures will give you certain stat boosts every multiple of 10 in leveling up. * For example: You will receive a nature boost at level 10,20,30,40 etc... * You may want a variety of bulkier Pokemon or maybe you'd prefer having Special Attack sweepers.... It all depends on the Pokemon and on it's nature! A full list of the Natures can be found in this link TP - Trainer Points Much like the EV system, Pokemon Cyrus Online uses the Trainer Points system. This system allows for free creativity in making Pokemon move sets. The basic advice will be to always pick an Attack or Special Attack path per Pokemon and stick with it. Example: Let's say I have a Charmander, '''and i want him to deal good damage when using moves like '''Ember or Flamethrower, in that case all I have to do is give Trainer Points '''to the '''Special Attack of the Pokemon and the same goes with attacks like Flare Blitz.. '''Since it's a physical attack, I will give '''Trainer Points '''to the '''Attack stat. Trainer Points cannot be placed into Speed if the sum of your Defense/Special Defense is lower than the Speed stat. Trainer Points cannot be placed into Attack/'Special Attack' if HP isn't higher than the Attack/Special Attack stat. Journal The journal is a small area where you can give information on yourself (Biography). A simple click on your character, journal and edit journal and write away. Berries * If your lucky enough to find some seeds you can plant them in special patches of dirt!! * Use your water attacks (or watering can) to water the seeds and watch them grow into big wonderful plants; * To use the water attacks, simply select your water attack from the summary screen on your Pokemon; * Reap the reward of berries to use in battles; * Berries will grow fastest during the day, and won't grow at all at night but...don't leave them too long though! After some time other players can pinch them!! Crews You can invite other players into your Crew, and have a maximum Crew Roster of 15 Players at once! You can compete in Crew Wars and battle against other Crews and try and reap rewards for your Crew Mates! Marriage Located at Route 5 - Mark's Chapel * Two players have to step on the altar; * One of the players selects the other (Let's call him Player 1); * Player 2 selects Player 1 and uses @i_do ; * Player 1 uses @i_do ; After using those commands,the wedding will be complete and both Players will have extra exp gain while in party! Pseudo Pokemon Stats Pseudo Pokemon will come with regular base stats... HOWEVER!!!!!!!!... They are caught with extra Trainer Points! Pseudo Pokemon * Dragonite * Tyranitar * Metagross * Salamence * Garchomp * Hydreigon * Goodra These Pokemon will include 40% less experience but 35 More Trainer Points! Semi Pokemon * Kingdra * Slaking * Aggron * Flygon * Haxorus * Lucario * Zoroark * Volcarona * Noivern These Pokemon will include 20% less experience but 20 More Trainer Points! Rookie Pokemon with 20% Exp Buff: Johto Starters will include * Pikachu Family ''' * '''Rattata Family * Pidgey Family Rookie Pokemon with 30% Exp Buff: ALL EEVEELUTIONS(Including Sylveon)!!! * Sylveon * Glaceon * Leafeon * Flareon * Vaporeon * Jolteon * Umbreon * Espeon